


Sure You Did...

by stacydm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacydm/pseuds/stacydm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Diggle argue about his impending fatherhood and his future with Team Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure You Did...

It wasn't the first time they had this argument. Ever since Diggle told Oliver and Felicity the good news on the flight from Lian Yu to Hong Kong, Oliver had been stewing. His partner in vigilantism was having a child. And there was no chance in hell Oliver was going to let their night-time activities strip Baby Diggle of his or her dad.

"Digg, what we do is dangerous."  
"Don't you think I know that Oliver!?"  
"I can't have you in the field," he tried again.  
"Hell you can't. You'd be dead a thousand times over if it weren't for me saving your ass Oliver."  
"Diggle, you're going to be a dad!" Oliver snapped. "You need to focus on that, not on saving my ass. If Felicity and I had a kid, do you think we'd be out in the field?"

Silence followed, and for a moment, Oliver thought he'd won.

And then Diggle smirked.

"If you **_and_** Felicity had a kid?"

"I mean...you know...just...," Oliver sputtered.  
"I do know," Diggle's smirk grew.  
"I mean, if Felicity _or_ me had a kid."  
"Sure you did, Oliver," Diggle patted him on the shoulder, "Sure you did. And, just so you know, your future baby mama is perfectly fine with me going into the field, so if you want to argue about this some more, take it up with her."

**Author's Note:**

> This just jumped into my head as I was watching Season 3's trailer. Hope you enjoyed this super short piece!


End file.
